Yuzuki Katagiri
|kanji=片桐弓月 (かたぎり　ゆずき) |rōmaji=Katagiri Yuzuki |alias=Cursed Child |model=Spider |race=Human |gender=Female |age=10 |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Brown |hair=Blonde |blood type= |affiliation=Civil Security Corporation |previous affiliation= |occupation=Initiator |previous occupation= |IP rank=1850 |partner=Tamaki Katagiri |previous partner= |base of operations=Katagiri Civil Security Corporation |status=Active |relatives=Tamaki Katagiri (brother) |ability=Agility Physique Recovery |weapons= |light novel debut= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Yuzuki Katagiri (片桐弓月, かたぎり ゆずき, Katagiri Yuzuki) is a Model Spider Initiator, younger sister of Tamaki Katagiri, who is also her Promoter. She is a member of the Katagiri Civil Security Corporation. Appearance Yuzuki Katagiri is a 10-year-old girl, with messy, dirty blond hair pulled into high pigtails, with bangs, split in the middle and has brown eyes. She also wears a choker and a leather-made vest. Personality Yuzuki shares the same attitude as her brother, being a hotheaded and brash individual. She has a tendency to call Rentaro a pervert in any given situation, but reasons for this are unknown. She is shown to be overconfident in her abilities, such as seen with Tina Sprout, believing she could easily defeat her, but the latter beat her without any difficulty. Aside from this, she later puts out that she is weak and would be a bother if she was part of their team, but after Tina reassures her and told her that she was amazed at her skills in keeping a former rank 98 on the defence, Yuzuki jumps in joy, showing her side of affection. She considers Tina to be a really strong and cool person, going as far in saying she loves her, albeit platonic, and to marry her. She shows her playful side when she joins in with Enju to strip Fuse's underwear and dress, to check whether Fuse grows a tail or not. Black Bullet Anime: Episode 9 Synopsis Third Kanto War arc When Rentaro brought Tina to Katagiri Civil Security Corporation office, she greeted Rentaro rudely and constantly calls him a pervert. When they found out from Rentaro that the Monolith will break down in four days, and found out that there are 2,000 Gastrea outside of the Monolith, they attempted to send both of them out. Rentaro tries to reason with them to join the adjuvant. It ends out that a fight between Rentaro and Tina, and the Katagiri brother and sister, has to be done in order to decide whether the Katagiri brother and sister are to join the adjuvant or not. After losing the fight, they decided to join the adjuvant. Abilities Initiator (イニシエーター Inishiētā): Controlling the Gastrea blood in her body, Yuzuki gained superhuman abilities. She is a Model Spider Initiator. Spider Web: Yuzuki has the ability to release a very thin spider web string from her fingertip, which is invisible to the naked eye, unless shown by light, but Tamaki is able to see them through use of his special sunglasses. These webs can stick to several surfaces and can spread distances. However, it is unclear on the strength of the webs since they are mostly used to trap their opponent. *'Initiator's Ability: Agility': Yuzuki has displayed her agility and jumping abilities in their mock battle between Rentaro and Tina, jumping from the floor to the roof of the place they were fighting and moving in other places. She is very quick on her feet when jumping, calculating her distances very quickly, and use such agility to trap Tina in her web. *'Initiator's Ability: Recovery': Being an Initiator, Yuzuki possess the ability to recover quickly from injuries like all the other Initiators. Relationship References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Civil Security members Category:Initiator Category:Cursed Children